School Life
by Tsugumi-chan
Summary: Lelouch and other Code Geass characters in a world without war, a normal life, thinking about school and a good future. . Mainly, Romance. Please read. I would really appreciate it if you read, it's okay if you don't review.. :)))
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

School Life

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up at the sound of his alarm clock ringing.

"7:00 am?" he said while sitting down on his bed. "Sayoko?"

"Yes? Lelouch-sama." Sayoko said in front of the door outside Lelouch's room.

"Where's Nunnally?" he asked.

"She's already in the dining room. She told me that she will wait for you. She wants to join you in the school orientation." she explained.

Lelouch nodded while change from his sleeping clothes to his black suit uniform. "You can leave now."

Sayoko nodded and bowed to Lelouch from the door. "Yes. Lelouch-sama."

**~Dining Room~**

Nunnally smiled as he saw Lelouch approach the room. "Good morning, Onii-sama."

Lelouch smiled back to his ever sweet sister. "Good morning too, Nunnally."

On the table; fresh fruit, fruit juice, bacon, tomato, sausage, griddled eggs and baked beans, were served by their chef, Tamaki Shinichiro. Picking the best chef in the Lamperouge household was a difficult job. After series of auditions, Lelouch finally chose the one who excelled and advanced in all challenges. The challenges includes the things to cook in occasion, when one is sick, sad, happy, joyful, mad, grumpy, bitter, when there is a guest, classmates, schoolmate, relative, and all other stuff. But of course, Lelouch picked the one with the highest standards. Well, he could not be reckless in picking a chef, since his sister will be eating the food served. Better be safe than sorry.

Well, too much for that. Lelouch and Nunnally ate at the dining table, talking at each other. Nunnally tells Lelouch about her new friends. She tells him the things they do, their trips and bonding. Lelouch couldn't help cry deep inside him, for his cute little sister is now all grown up. Nunnally seeing the emotions in Lelouch's eyes, smiled at him.

"But, no one will still replace my best friend, my Onii-sama." she said while giggling.

After the Lamperouge siblings ate, they were fetched by their driver, Ohgi Kaname, off to Ashford Academy.

"Ohgi, we'll see you at 4:00 pm." Lelouch said as he closed the door of the car.

Ohgi nodded. "Sure. Have a safe trip!" Then he drove back to the Lamperouge residence.

The orientation already started. Lelouch and Nunnally stood by the flag and listened to the warm words of welcome coming from the school principal. The orientation finished after 30 minutes.

"Nunnally, I'll see you this evening. I may arrive late at home. You know student council work. Just eat before me." he said to his sister.

"Yes. Onii-sama. But please try to go home early." Nunnally said.

"Sure. I'll try my best." Lelouch said as he left Nunnally in her classroom. "I'll be going. Bye."

**~~Class 3-D~~**

Lelouch walked to his sit by the window. As soon he sat down, Suzaku, Rivalz, Milly, and Shirley approached him.

"Yo!" Rivalz called.

"Hello Lelouch!" Suzaku, his best friend said.

"Hell-o Lelouchey!" the bubbly Milly trumpeted at him.

"Hi Lulu." Shirley said while blushing.

Lelouch smiled at them. "Hi guys. How are you doing?"

"We're fine bro." Rivalz answered.

Milly shouted. "Guys! Cut out the formalities! We've done that before!"

"I knew she would say that." Lelouch said while sighing.

"That's what you expect from the best student council president evah!" Milly said proudly.

"Anyway, have do you know about the new student?" Suzaku asked.

"No. Except that she's a girl." Lelouch replied.

"How about you guys? Do you know?" Rivalz asked the others.

"I know her." Milly said.

"Really?!" Rivalz yelled. "Who's she? Is she pretty?"

Milly giggled. "Se-c-r-et."

Rivalz pouted. "Mmm. Tell me."

"No way!" Milly shouted. "Anyway she's coming soon."

Just as Milly said those words. Their adviser Villeta Nu arrived. "Sit down everyone. We will be meeting a new classmate today. She came from abroad and she's neither Japanese nor Britannian."

The whole classed whispered thoughts of curiosity.

"You may enter now." Villeta-sensei said to the new student.

**Author's Note: **

good morning/afternoon/evening!

How was my first chapter? Review please..

I am actually nervous of this, because i think it's ugly.. but, please take it easy on me.. I'm just an amateur writer..

Thank you for those who read this. I really appreciate your efforts for reading my fanfiction. I am very very grateful of you.. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the witch

A girl with neon green hair and golden eyes entered the room. She walked in a rather slow motion. Her face showing no emotions at all. She was about 5 foot 2 in height. She had a peach to pale white complexion. She inhaled before starting her introduction.

"Good morning, I am C.C. I prefer to be called that way. I came from a faraway place. My parents are working away. I am a lone child. I live in an apartment. My favorite food is pizza." She introduced herself, her face not even changing emotions. Except when she said pizza.

I can say that her classmates were mystified by C.C., they went silent after her introduction. Everyone was silent, until Villeta-sensei spoke.

"C.C., sit in that empty chair near the window, just right in front of that black-haired boy, his name is Lelouch." Villeta instructed.

C.C. nodded and walked to her chair. Her classmates' eyes following her. She sat down quietly.

Lelouch raised his head (after sleeping) to look at C.C.. 'Mysterious' he thought.

C.C. turned around to face Lelouch. Lelouch was shocked, thinking that C.C. heard him say 'Mysterious'.

"Nice to meet you Lelouch." She said at Lelouch, who was still shocked.

" N-Nice to meet you too, C.C." he replied after a long exhale.

C.C. turned back and smirked for a split second.

'What was that?' Lelouch asked himself.

Lessons started from Physics, Algebra, Trigonometry, Research, History, and Chemistry. Lelouch was not even paying attention; he was caged in his thoughts about what happened earlier. Anyway, he just let it flew away, it must be his imagination. Actually, he had to thank the day, because there was no PE, the **Worst**. Due to his lack of stamina, he would always skip class and read a book on the roof. Because he skips class, Villeta-sensei would always scold him and make him have make-up classes.

Lunch Break came.

Lelouch had his lunch today. It was packed this morning, he never knew. When he was about to open his lunchbox, C.C. called him. Wait, since when have they been friends?

"Lelouch." C.C. said.

Lelouch being a nice guy smiled at C.C. "What is it, C.C.?"

"I don't have my lunch. Come with me. I don't know where the cafeteria is." C.C. said.

"S-Sure." Lelouch answered. 'She's a blunt person.'

The both of them left and headed to the cafeteria. C.C. gazed around and familiarized herself to the new place. It had rectangular tables and yellow and green mats. The food served were posted on a screen.

"What will you buy?" Lelouch asked.

"Pizza." She replied quickly. She drifted to the counter and paid for her pizza.

The two returned to their room. Lelouch sat on his chair and opened his lunchbox. 'Nice smell. Just as expected of our chef.'

C.C turned to face him. "Thank you, Lelouch." She said with her normal poker face.

Lelouch just nodded.

"Do you want pizza?" she asked pointing at a triangle of pizza.

Lelouch answered. "It's up to you." But he might eat pizza; it's been a while since he ate one. He misses the taste of it in his mouth.

C.C. picked up a portion of a pizza and stood up from her sit. At a fast speed, she came in front of Lelouch, bend down a little so she would meet him face to face. Their faces were a centimeter close. Before saying a thing, she smirked. "Lelouch, you have to remember an important thing about me, before being my friend or acquaintance." She smirked widely than the first and moved closer to Lelouch's face. "I don't give any pizza to anybody." After smirking one last time, she sat down back on her chair.

Lelouch blinked several times at C.C.'s mockery. He was vexed to what she did. He was especially pissed at her every smirk and grimace. He was insulted out of his pride (well she was only teasing him). This is the first time; he was insulted in his whole life. He stood up.

"C.C.!" he called angrily.

"Yes?" she answered playfully.

The whole class stared at them.

Lelouch noticed this. "N-Nothing." And he sat down quietly.

Afternoon classes resumed at 1:30 pm. They had series of seat works and quizzes. Everyone had a hard time answering it. It was all identification and enumeration, and an extra essay. They were given a 2-hour time limit to finish the test. 3, 2, 1… done!

"Pass all your papers!" Villeta-sensei instructed her students. After collecting all the test papers, she went out.

C.C. stood up from her sit. She was preparing to go home, she kept all her things and got her bag.

"Wait!" Lelouch called. "C.C., wait, I need to talk to you." He said.

C.C. smirked. "I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry, I need to go home."

Lelouch smirked back. "Really? Then I'll take you home." He said as he pulled C.C. out of the classroom.

Shirley, who has been looking at Lelouch for the whole day, was eerie at the two of them. Shirley had liked Lelouch since he came in Ashford. But she's just too shy and too scared to admit her feelings for him.

Before she knew it, she was already following Lelouch and C.C. as they went through the corridors. Lelouch was dragging C.C. away and was mad, she thought.

"What a pushy boy." C.C. remarked as she was being dragged by Lelouch.

"Shut up, witch!" he shouted.

"Witch?"

" What? Want to be called FAIRY instead? Or goddess? Or godmother?" he teased.

C.C. smirked. "Witch is fine. Anyway, let go of me. You've been dragging me, you know."

Lelouch let go of C.C.

"What do you need?" she asked as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"I don't like your attitude." He said seriously.

"Is that how you talk with your new classmate that you just met today?" she asked.

Lelouch replied. "No. I was insulted at what you did." He said looking at C.C.'s eyes.

'Maybe I went a little overboard' C.C. thought as she can see the seriousness in Lelouch's eyes.

"I'm sorry." C.C. apologized since it was her fault.

Lelouch sighed. " I don't like to be insulted, especially in public."

"I can see that." She smirked. "Anyway, I already apologized, so is it okay now?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes."

C.C. smirked again. "When I do something good, I always expect a return."

"It was your fault anyway. I don't think I'd have to give anything to you." Lelouch talked.

" Lelouch." She whispered. "Someone followed us."

Lelouch was cowed. "Then?"

"You know. I could do 'something' here, except if I receive a return from that favored one." C.C. teased.

'Something?' he asked himself. "Don't tell me—

"Pizza is my compensation." C.C. talked back.

Lelouch sighed. "Fine." Better comply than let her do something again.

C.C. waved. "I'll get my gift tomorrow." Then she ran fast and disappeared from Lelouch's eyes.

How troublesome. What an annoying witch.

A few minutes later, his driver Ohgi-san arrived, with Nunnally.

"Lelouch-sama, did I take too long?" he asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "No just in time. Thanks Ohgi." Then he rode the service to his way home.

'Who followed us?' he thought while recalling everything that happened that day.

"I better ask her tomorrow." He said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

The next day arrives, Lelouch did his usual routine and head to school. It was still very early, it's not Lelouch's attitude to be punctual but he felt like it. He entered their classroom and went to his sit. Only a few students were there, none of his close though. Since he had nothing to do, he mailed Nunnally some random stuff about taking care and being careful at school.

"Good morning Lelouch." A familiar voice said.

Lelouch raised his head from his phone to glance the speaker. "Good morning C.C."

C.C. sat down her chair. "Are you this punctual?"

Lelouch shrugged. "No, I just felt like it."

C.C. nodded. "Have you studied for our monthly tests?"

"Not yet, we usually do group studies in the student council." He said.

"May I join in?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch looked up to C.C. "What?"

"Shocked? I may like to tease and be mischievous and I may not look like it. But I have to study because of a specific reason that can't be told." C.C. explained.

Lelouch saw the seriousness and motivation in her eyes.

"You can only join if you're a member of the student council." He stated.

C.C. smiled. "The requirements?"

"Nothing at all. Just talk to Milly."

Just as they were talking about her, she came inside. She had Rivalz, Nina, Suzaku and Shirley by her side. They all approached Lelouch.

"What brings you all together?" Lelouch asked.

Milly sulked. "Shut up Lelouch. We just had a meeting."

"We planned about it last meeting. Did you forget about it?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch crossed his eyebrows. "Really?"

Milly sighed. "Anyway, we have another meeting later. Do come, Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded. "Sure."

C.C. ticked Lelouch signaling him about her.

"Hey Milly, can I put C.C. in the student council?" he asked directly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she doesn't have a club yet. Well, according to school rules, everyone must be part of at least one club." He justified.

"If it is alright with the others. Are you okay with it?" she asked the other members.

They all agreed.

"Approved." Milly announced and patted C.C.'s head. "We have a meeting later. Please come."

C.C. nodded. "Yes."

After that, Villeta-sensei entered. Class started after a few announcements. Physics, Chemistry, Statistics, Calculus and Trigonometry. They had a few recitations and seat works. It was all easy, no need to brainstorm about. Class progressed quickly and is now lunch break.

Lelouch left his seat and brought his bag.

"Where are you going?" C.C. asked.

"I am going to eat with my sister." He said.

"What about my pizza? From now on, I will not bring any lunch for you will be treating me every day with pizza." She explained.

"Seriously?" he asked not believing her words.

"That was our deal yesterday." She stated.

Lelouch sighed in defeat. "Fine. Come with me, we will wait for her in the cafeteria."

C.C. got her bag and the two of them left.

**~~~~~Cafeteria~~~~~~~~~**

They sat on the table next to the window. A few minutes later, Nunnally arrived.

"Onii-sama, class extended. I'm sorry." She said panting.

Lelouch smiled. "It's alright. I understand."

Nunnally stared at C.C. tilting her head. ''Onii-sama, who is she?"

"She's C.C., a student council member. She just transferred to Ashford yesterday." He explained.

"Nice to meet you, Nunnally." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, C.C.-san." She greeted back smiling.

"Anyway, let's eat now. I'm sure that you're already hungry Nunnally." Lelouch uttered.

Nunnally smiled as she sat down. "I will have the Lunch set A."

Lelouch nodded. "How about you C.C.?"

"Pepperoni pizza."

Lelouch nodded. "I'll be back." Then he proceeded to the counter and ordered the foods.

"Ne, C.C.-san, how is Onii-sama doing at school?" she asked C.C.

"The two of you are really close. Unlike others, you don't fight at each other." C.C. commented.

Nunnally smiled and nodded. "Of course. I love my onii-sama."

C.C. smiled back.

Nunnally gazed at C.C.

"C.C.-san, this is the first time onii-sama brought a girl together with us during our lunch"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Except for my other sisters." She added.

"How about people from the student council?'' she expected.

"No. We always eat in groups." She explained. "I'm really glad that onii-sama is kinda opening up already."

A few moments later, Lelouch arrived with 2 sets of A lunch and a box of pepperoni pizza.

Nunnally smiled delightfully as she ate her lunch. "Thank you onii-sama."

Then the three ate while chatting mainly about Nunnally and Lelouch. C.C. just rode along.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD." The three said as they finished eating.

"It's already time. I need to go onii-sama and C.C.-san. Bye!" Nunnally said hurriedly while walking away.

"Be careful, Nunnally." Lelouch reminded.

"What a nice sister." C.C. commented.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go." Lelouch said.

Both of them arrived at class just in time. The teacher Villeta-sensei entered and started her lessons.

Everyone was listening carefully so time flew by fast. Before they snapped out of it, it was already time.

"Student council members, we have a meeting this afternoon. Please proceed to the council room now."

All members nodded. "YES MADAM PRESIDENT!"


	4. Chapter 4: 10-page report

Student council meeting finished. It was all about the evaluation of the school orientation, hosted by the principal. They were asked to write a 10-page narrative report and documentations, no back-back and single spacing with 12 font size Times New Roman.

Tough.

**~Flashback~**

"Pres, isn't this a little too difficult?" Suzaku asked.

"And the deadline is tomorrow?" Shirley argued.

"What?! Is this a joke or something?!" Rivalz yelled.

"GUYS!" Milly shouted at the top of her voice.

"This is not an individual work. The whole council will do it. So, there won't be a problem, right?" she explained further.

Everyone sighed of relief.

"You should've told us beforehand.'' Rivalz said while laughing.

"When will we do it?" Shirley asked.

"TONIGHT!" Milly shouted.

WHAAAAAATTT?!

**~End of flashback~**

And so they decided to stay in the Lamperouge residence for the whole night.

"Good evening Lelouch-sama, Nunnally-sama, and their respective friends." Sayoko greeted.

"Good evening, Sayoko." Nunnally said smiling.

"Please prepare 2 guestrooms for the guests." Lelouch requested.

Sayoko nodded. "Right away Lelouch-sama."

**~~~~~Living Room~~~~~~**

"The benefit of having a grand house." Milly joked.

"Whatever Milly." Lelouch commented.

They started their paper works after dinner. They had Cornmeal-Crusted Chicken Nuggets with Blackberry Mustard and Sweet & Savory Grilled Chicken, prepared by the chef, Tamaki Shinichiro.

After eating, Sayoko brought them to their rooms. The girls stayed in one room and the boys in another.

After a few hours, they were able to finish 5 pages already. It was perfect, just with the right information. They all cooperated and shared their knowledge and ideas on the topic.

When the clock striked midnight, they decided to sleep already. Since almost everyone was already sleepy and tired.

"Let's call it a day." Rivalz said as he yawned.

"Onii-sama, I'm so sleepy."Nunnally said as she brushed her eyes. And I forgot to mention, Nunnally is part of the student council. She's the only junior student who is part of the council.

"Yeah. Let's all sleep." Milly said.

Everyone nodded. They both head to their rooms. Just as they arrived to their room, they all fell into dream land with a sound peaceful sleep.

**~~~~Living Room~~~~**

Lelouch sighed. "We won't be able to finish this tomorrow." He said to himself.

Lelouch, among the council members, was the left survivor, or so he thought.

"I can lend you a hand." C.C. asked.

"You're still awake?" he asked.

"As you can see."

"You're not yet tired?" he asked C.C.

"Nope. I drank too much coffee this evening." She explained.

Lelouch smiled. "Same here."

They continued the rest of the project, Lelouch taking care of the written report and C.C. on the documentations.

"Lelouch, do you have an extra laptop?" she requested.

"Why?"

"This will take longer if I don't have an internet connection." she discussed.

Lelouch got his personal laptop and gave it to C.C. "That's my PC. Take care of it."

"Sure. I'm not as careless as you think I am." C.C. japed.

Then they continued their work. C.C. was totally plunged into her work in documentations. Lelouch prepared coffee for them.

"Here." he offered as he place the coffee on the table.

"Thanks." C.C. replied.

After a few hours, Lelouch was halfway finished. C.C. was almost finished, just another 30 minutes and she would be done already.

"Lelouch, I'm almost done. How about you?" she asked.

"Halfway. About 2 hours more." he said still looking at and doing his work.

C.C. chuckled. "That's still a long way to go."

Lelouch sighed. "Right."

"You want help?" she offered.

"Certainly." he answered without hesitation.

Then they returned to their works again. Silence covering up the whole room.

**~~~~~Girls' guest room~~~~~**

Shirley rubbed her eyes as she woke up for an unknown reason. She glanced at the wall clock. 2:30 AM.

"Might as well get some more sleep." she said to herself.

As she was about to lay down, she noticed a missing someone. "Where's C.C.?"

Milly hushed Shirley. "Be quiet. It's still so early. Maybe she just went to the comfort room or the like." Then she fell in her bed again.

"Yeah, maybe." she said convinced of Milly's reason. After that, she went to sleep again.

**~~~~~Living Room~~~~~~~**

"Done." C.C. declared as she stretched her hands and took a breath.

"Good work, C.C." Lelouch congratulated . "I'm still lacking 1 page."

"I'll help you later. I'll get something for us to eat first." C.C. said.

"The cookies are in the right side of the area next to the silver cabinet, just inside a box." Lelouch stated.

C.C. followed Lelouch's instructions and found the cookies. 'From Charles and Marianne.' she read while smirking, the letter on top of the box. 'To Lelouch and Nunnally.'

She went to the living room and brought some milk with her. She decided to bring some. Cookies without milk taste bad for her. Though she would like it if they had pizza. But judging on Lelouch's slender figure, she deduced they don't have any.

She gave Lelouch half of the bread and a glass of milk.

"Thanks." Lelouch said.

"How many more pages?" C.C. asked while chomping the cookies in her hand.

"Just half a page more. Maybe about 30 minutes." Lelouch answered.

C.C. read the contents of the unfinished report. She smiled. "I got it."

"What?"

"I'll do this." C.C. volunteered as she asked Lelouch to give her the seat.

Lelouch nodded. C.C. began typing quickly words that concludes the story. She did it all until the very last page. "And that concludes the event done." she pronounced, as she typed the last six words of the last sentence of the report.

"I'm tired." C.C. sounded out and fell down to sleep.

"Yeah. Let's print that tomorrow." Lelouch suggested as he followed C.C. to sleep.

**Both of them finished the unfinished report at 5:00 AM.**

**~IN THE MORNING~ (Saturday)**

Nunnally greeted the student council members as they arrived in the dining room.

"Good morning Nunnally!" they greeted back.

"Sit down. The food is really delicious. It's an Ancho-Honey Pork Tenderloin with Cheese Grits, Chili-Rubbed Steaks & Pan Salsa and Cornmeal-Crusted Chicken Nuggets with Blackberry Mustard. Tamaki-san prepared it especially for us since he knew we had a tiresome night yesterday." Nunnally said to them smiling.

"Thank you Tamaki-san." Suzaku said to Tamaki who was just standing next to him.

"We'll surely eat this!" Rivalz assured.

"This will restore all of our energy." Shirley stated while smiling.

"No problem dudes. It's my job to serve high-class food at its best." Tamaki answered.

They started eating and as expected it was very very very very very delicious and yummy to the bones. In the middle of their eating, Milly spoke.

"Nunnally-chan, where's your onii-sama?" she asked.

Nunnally chuckled. "He's in the living room, sleeping."

"What?!" they asked in chorus.

"See it for yourself." Nunnally said.

**~~~~~Living Room~~~~~~**

Lelouch lied on the couch, with a blanket on him. He was sleeping soundly like a baby.

C.C. on the other hand, was also on the other couch, with a blanket on her. She was also sleeping soundly.

"They finished the 10-page narrative report with documentations." Nunnally stated.

"Really?!" Milly asked astounded.

"Unbelievable!" Rivalz shouted in disbelief.

"Believe it or not." Nunnally said.

"Incredible!" Suzaku praised.

"We have to pass this now. So, their efforts and our efforts as well, (but more credits to them) will not be in vain." he added.

Everyone nodded. "Let's go!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**That was long... so i think.. is it?**

**how was it?**


	5. Chapter 5: Photo

Lelouch entered the room silently in the morning; he went to his sit and did not even bother to look at C.C.. Well he did look at her or glare, in a more correct way of explaining. C.C. gave an annoyed face back at him. Then snubbed each other, looking away in concert. They seemed annoyed looking at each other's face.

**WHY?**

**~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~**

(SATURDAY)

After the student council members left to pass the report they were made to do, Lelouch and C.C. woke up.

"Good morning!" Nunnally greeted. "It's a Saturday, you can still sleep to take back the hours you used for the report."

**1:00 PM-Time**

Lelouch chuckled. "It's alright; I think I've had much sleep." He said as he looked to the wall clock.

C.C. yawned and stretched her arms. "Good morning." She just woke up now.

Lelouch smirked. "Good morning C.C."

"Why are you smirking?" she asked.

Lelouch widened his smirk. "Nothing. I just took a picture of you sleeping."

C.C. widened her eyes. "What?"

"You slept like a baby. So innocent and calm. Maybe I can use this picture to threaten you." He declared his threat.

C.C. laughed. "Then we're equal. I also have your sleeping baby face." She opened her cellphone and showed Lelouch his photo.

Lelouch jumped from his seat. "Delete it!" he demanded.

"No way." She teased and grimaced. "I can use this to threaten you as well."

"I take it back. I won't threaten you. Just delete that photo!" he said as he tries to snatch the phone from her hands.

"No way. One word is enough for a wise man. Words said are hard to take back." C.C. quoted.

"Don't use quotes, you witch. They only apply to some circumstances, not always." He said as he gripped C.C.'s hands that was holding the phone. "Got you."

C.C. bit Lelouch's hands and ran away. "Too fast."

"Give me your phone!" Lelouch shouted while he chase after C.C.

"Catch me, you wimpy boy." She called.

Then they continued catching and chasing after another. Bickering and shouting at each other. But no one stops and surrenders.

Nunnally sighed. "I feel like I'm in a nursery room."

Then the fight continued until afternoon. Just the two of them fighting each other. Well, they ate their lunch for about five minutes, then resumed the match.

Lelouch stopped. "Fine."

"Tired already, boy?" C.C. codded.

"No way, witch!" Lelouch hollered. "I'll just stop this kiddy game of chase. If you won't delete my photo, I'll just set you 'sleeping face' picture as my wallpaper so everyone can see you." He scuppered.

"I'll do the same, boya." C.C. retorded.

Then Lelouch snubbed C.C. like hell after they talked.

C.C. approached Nunnally. "Nunnally, I'll continue this game of ours on Monday. But for now, I need to go home already. The sun is setting."

Nunnally nodded. "Want to ride in our car? Ohgi-san will drive you home."

"No. Thanks. I appreciate your offer. But, I can do it." C.C. assured.

Nunnally smiled. "If that's what you like."

C.C. bid Nunnally goodbye and left the Lamperouge residence.

**~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~**

The class had the usual things to do. So let's precede to the after class activities.

After classes, the student council decided to hold their weekly meeting.

"The principal was glad and contented with our 10-page report. Thanks for all the hard work everyone." Milly delivered the good news. "Next agendum…"

Milly continued reading the other agenda.

Meanwhile…

"Lelouch, are you listening to the president?" Suzaku asked looking at his friend.

Lelouch snapped, "W-What?"

Suzaku sighed. "You're not."

Lelouch tilted his head to the right. "What?" he asked confused.

"Lelouch, what is your problem, you've been staring at your phone for a while now." Suzaku said.

True indeed. He has been staring at his phone's wallpaper (C.C.'s sleeping face). Lelouch quickly hid his phone for Suzaku might see it and be called cheater by C.C. since he made a move in their game cheaply.

"What?" Suzaku grinned. "Are you hiding a photo that is not supposed to be seen?"

"HEY! THE BOTH OF YOU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Milly shouted at them.

"Madam pres, Lelouch is hiding something in his phone." Suzaku reported.

"What? Lelouch?" Milly asked,

Everyone looked at Lelouch, even C.C. looked and smirked at him. Knowing that her photo was the one at fault.

"SHOW IT!" Milly commanded.

Lelouch declined. "No way. Why would I?"

Milly grabbed the phone from him and opened its flip cover to see the wallpaper. Lelouch shrugged.

'I'm sorry I don't mean to make a cheap move.' He thought to himself.

Milly screamed. "OHHHHMIIIIIIGOSHSHHSHSHSHS!"

Rivalz shrieked. "Nice one Lelouch bro!"

"You never told us." Suzaku said.

"W-w-what?" Lelouch wondered.

The girls grabbed the phone from the president. Kallen took a hold of it.

"Wha—wha-what?!" Kallen shouted. "Nice Lelouch."

Shirley smiled. "Wow, Lulu." But deep inside her, she was jealous.

Lelouch talked. "What are you fussing all about? What's with C.C.'s photo? She also has my photo on her phone." 'Now both of us had cheated.' He thought.

**CRACK**. How naïve Lelouch.

"HUWAAAAAT?!" then everyone grabbed C.C.'s phone and flipped the cover, as expected they saw Lelouch's sleeping photo.

Then everyone started talking like, 'good job' 'nice one' 'am I invited?' 'since when' and other like phrases.

C.C. rubbed her temples and sighed. 'How inexperienced Lelouch.'

Shirley became more envious. 'Now, why is Lulu's photo in C.C.'s phone?' she thought. This is getting more and more complicated. What do I do? This feels like…

Lelouch called "C.C. what are they talking about?"

C.C. chuckled. "You don't know?"

Lelouch nodded.

C.C. leaned forward and whispered, "They think we're lovers."

Lelouch blushed. "Whaat?"

The news spread like virus, in a span of 3 hours it already scattered to Lelouch's siblings and parents.

Now what will happen?

**Author's Note**:

Thanks for the reviews! Love lots!

Maybe I won't be able to update as fast as this coz im starting to get busy... :))

Love you all.. :*


	6. Chapter 6: Princess?

~Lamperouge Residence~

It was 6:30 in the morning; the Lamperouge residence was still as quiet as a sleeping child. They don't have classes or appointments today, just a simple Saturday and Sunday waits. _When suddenly,_

"IIIIIIII''MMMMMM BAAAAAAACCCCKKK!"

Lelouch yelped like a girl and ran to the source of the noisy 'alarm clock'. Nunnally also went down to the direction of the voice. They both walked to the living room.

"Welcome back, Mistress Marianne." Sayoko together with all the household personnel welcomed.

Lelouch jumped from walking. " Mother?"

Nunnally rejoiced and hugged her mother, who she had not seen for almost a year. "I missed you, Mother."

"I missed you both too my dear son and daughter!" Marianne responded happily.

The three of them sat on the couch. Lelouch ordered Sayoko to serve them something to eat. Then the other servants lugged Marianne's luggage upstairs.

"Mother, where's father?" Nunnally asked.

"He's gone." Lelouch interrupted.

"Oh Lelouch, are you still mad at your father?" Marianne confronted.

"Who wouldn't? Even the kindest person would be pissed off if his father marries a lot of woman." Lelouch bickered.

"Please, that was a long time ago, right now, we're he's family." Marianne explained.

"Whatever." Lelouch said.

Marianne puffed out. "Your father is still busy with the company at mainland. He'll be back on your birthday."

"Oh, that reminds me that Onii-sama will be celebrating his birthday this Friday. How could I forget?" Nunnally remarked.

Marianne nodded. "You'll be turning 17 this December 5. We decided to have a party in our house. Just in here, because the last we had it in Hawaii, you didn't enjoy much."

"Good." Lelouch said plainly. "Don't make it to luxurious or ostentatious."

"You have my word." Marianne vowed.

Lelouch nodded.

"Uh, wait! " Marianne stopped.

"What?"

"Please select a princess for your birthday, she's going to be your date in your birthday." Marianne added.

"WHAT?! WHY DO I NEED A DATE?!" Lelouch argued.

"Just do it. Or maybe you'd like it if Nunnally is going to be the one that has a date." Marianne threatened.

Lelouch staggered. "I'll find a princess right away."

"Good. Make sure she's the one you're comfortable with. And everyone from the family will be coming. And make sure your classmates will come." Marianne said.

"I'll call them now. Maybe onii-sama needs his friends' help." Nunally dialed the numbers of the student council.

After some minutes.

"What did they say?" Marianne asked.

"They'll be coming." Nunnally said smiling.

Lelouch sighed. 'I wonder what's going to happen.'

"Oh, onii-sama, I don't have C.C.-san's number, I haven't called her yet." Nunnally talked to her brother.

"I have her number." Lelouch opens his cell phone and searches for C.C.'s number. "It's -"

"Onii-sama! You call her personally." Nunnally ordered cutely.

How could he decline to his dear innocent sister.

Lelouch dials C.C.'s number. "Hello?"

~On the line~

C.C.: yes?

Lelouch: is this the witch?

C.C.: what do you need, boy?

Lelouch: stop calling me that.

C.C.: Same to you.

Lelouch: I hate you.

C.C.: What do you need? Wasting my precious time again.

Lelouch: Shut up. Can you come here at my house today?

C.C.: Why?

Lelouch: Because I said so.

C.C.: Who do you think you are?

Lelouch: The almighty Lelouch-sama.

C.C.: Are you trying to make me laugh?

Lelouch: Maybe. *chuckles*

C.C.: What's so funny?

Lelouch: It's just so fun talking to you.

C.C.: You've fallen for me?

Lelouch: *blushes* Like hell!

C.C.: *laughs* Whatever. What time should I be there?

Lelouch: Now.

C.C.: Are you a dictator or something?

Lelouch: Nope, I'm a king.

C.C.: Suits you. Anyways, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Who else will be coming?

Lelouch: Student council.

C.C.: Okay. But, make sure you serve pizza.

Lelouch: Why?

C.C.: Because I said so, Mr. King.

Lelouch: *sighs* Fine.

C.C.: Bye.

Lelouch: Bye. *hungs up*

Marianne and Nunnally smiled at each other after hearing Lelouch and C.C.'s conversation.

"How sweet Lelouch, is she your girlfriend?" Marianne asked.

"No. And what way was that sweet?" Lelouch opposed.

Nunnally talked. "Onii-sama is lying. C.C.-san is her girlfriend. He even has her face as wallpaper on his cell phone."

"Oooohhh." Marianne grinned."Let me see." Then she grabbed Lelouch's phone.

"She's pretty, good choice Lelouch. Please let her be your princess this Friday."

"Mother, like I said she's not my-

"Sayoko-san, please prepare food for our guests later." Marianne requested and interrupted Lelouch's argues.

~After 30 minutes.~

Milly shouted. "We're here!"

Marianne ran to Milly and hugged her. "How are you Milly?

Milly hugged back tightly. "Still the same and growing up."

"Why are we gathered here?" Rivalz asked Marianne.

" We are all gathered here, because we will be shopping for your attires on Lelouch's birthday." Marianne explained. "And it's all on me!"

YEAH!

"We will all go in pairs. Nunnally decided on the pairing."

Suzaku- Rivalz

Milly- Nina

Shirley- Nunnally

Lelouch- C.C.

"WHAT?" Lelouch was stunned and then looked at Nunnally.

Nunnally smiled at her onii-sama. "Onii-sama, please.."

Lelouch sighed in agreement.

LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!

Suzaku and Rivalz left early and wen't to Shinjuku shopping district. Milly and Nina went to a place near Saitama. Shirley and Nunnally went to the Lamperouge's Clothes Shop. Meanwhile Lelouch and C.C. sat in the limousine as Ohgi the driver drove them.

"Where are we going?" C.C. asked.

"To wonderland." Lelouch joked.

"That's nice, Alice." She threw back his words.

Lelouch scowled at C.C. "Shut up."

"I bet you already erased my photo." C.C. changed the topic.

"Hell no." Lelouch answered.

"Why? Do you like my photo that much?" C.C. joked.

"No way." Lelouch squabbled.

"Why don't you erase it?" C.C. asked.

"Because I want it." Lelouch annoyingly replied.

"Oh my Lelouch, how bold. Do you love my picture so much?" C.C. teased.

"NOO WAY! It's just my weapon." Lelouch blushed at her query.

C.C. hummed, "If you say so. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Alstreim Restaurant." Lelouch answered.

"Why?" C.C. asked.

**~Alstreim Restaurant~**

Lelouch escorted C.C. to her chair just across his chair at the farthest portion of the Restaurant.

"Alstreim restaurant, owned by the Alstreim family (Anya's family)" C.C. commented.

Lelouch "Sit down, witch."

C.C. sat down. "Hey boya, why are we here? You didn't even answer my question and just dragged me in here."

"I'll go directly to my point." Lelouch said.

"Better do." C.C. commanded.

"Actually, my mom wants you to be my 'princess' on my birthday. It's like a muse or partner or the like." Lelouch explained.

"Why me?" C.C. asked

Lelouch sighed. "Just so you know, the virus called RUMOR OF Lelouch and C.C. already contaminated my parents and half siblings."

"Can't you decline?" C.C. asked again.

"Yeah I can. I just don't want." Lelouch said.

"Why? There are other girls around you." C.C. suggested.

"No way. You mean my fansclub? That the girls made?" No way." Lelouch rejected.

"How about Fenette?" C.C. advised.

"Shirley? Well, it's okay but it feels like she's so uneasy around me. The mood is so awkward." Lelouch accounted.

C.C. smiled. "How about me?"

"I feel very comfortable with you. The mood is so light. I can be mad all I want, I can shout to the highest, I can laugh out loud, I can joke about anything. It's so relaxing when I'm with you. You're not like a doll girl that freezes when I approach her and nosebleeds when I smile. Unlike the other girls, you do what you want." Lelouch elucidated good things about C.C.

C.C. blushed at his honest words. Lelouch stared at her. C.C. blushed more.

Lelouch blushed. "O-o-of course, those things are o-only my requirements for a b-birthday partner." He said while looking away.

C.C. smiled. "Who and when will I buy my clothes." She asked changing the topic.

Lelouch calmed down. "My mother said she'll be responsible for everything."

"Okay. So as your partner what will I do?" C.C. asked.

"My mother said it was a surprise. Even to me." Lelouch said. _That crazy mother_.

C.C. stood up and got her bag. "Ok. Is that all?"

Lelouch looked up to C.C. "Yeah, obviously. Do you even expect more?" he answered sarcastically.

"I'll be going now." C.C. said.

"Okay." Lelouch answered and looked away for the waiter that will clean up their table. When suddenly,

'KISS'

C.C. kissed Lelouch's right cheek as he stood up. It lasted for 5 seconds. When C.C. moved away, Lelouch was already a red blushing tomato that was blushing. You know like he was blushing and blushing while blushing. He was so RED.

"Bye, my prince." C.C. whispered smoothly and walked away.

"_THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT WIIIIIIIIIIITCH! _" Lelouch thought angrily. But in his heart, it felt so warm and romantic. It made him very happy.

**Author's Note:**

**i'm really really really sorry for the VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY LATE update. **i was very busy in the past months. Actually, i already made this chapter, i just forgot to publish it. i was like Oh shocks! my chap was not yet published!

But this time i'll update daily at most.

Love you all... im really sorry.

Lovelots :******


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday

2 days later. The 17th birthday of our protagonist came.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LELOUCH!" Nunnally and Marianne greeted with hugs and kisses packed. "We love you very very much!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Lelouch-sama" Sayoko, the maids, and servants greeted their handsome master with all respect.

~In Mails.~

Happy B-day Lelouchey! You'll see me later at your party. You won't be able to recognize me anymore because of the awesome transformation I'm going to have. HAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding – Milly Ashford 3

HDB Bro! Please wish that Milly and I will be hooking up. Just kidding! See you later.– Rivalz C. ;)

Happy Birthday Vice- President Lelouch! I'll be coming later. – Nina

Happy Birthday Best friend Lelouch! You had been an awesome friend! I'll be coming at your party. Please stay the same. And what time will be Euphie coming? I heard she changed her number, because Cornelia found out about the two of us. Mail it to me later. I can't wait to see Euphie. And good luck with C.C. – Suzaku ^.^

Happy Birthday Mr. Heart Throb Lelouch! I'll be going at your party. Mind if I bring Gino? He wants to tag along. Please have some physical skills as your gift. I would love to share my strength to you, even just a little, but because of the annoying Gino, I need all the strength that I have. So blame him. – Kallen :P

Happy Birthday Lulu! Expect to see me later, I wore my prettiest gown for your birthday and I have something to ask to you later. Wait, I'll just ask now. Can you be my date? That's all *blushes* bye again. – Shirle 3

Happy Birthday brother! How about a chess game later? – Schneizel and Clovis

Lelouch! Happy Birthday! I miss you so much! How is Suzaku going? May I have his number, mail me later ok? Love you. – Euphie ^^

Happy Birthday Brother Lelouch – Cornelia

I won't be coming later. Anyway, happy birthday Lelouch – Guinevere, Carine, Oddyseus

Sorry Son, I love my business. I can't come. – Charles O.O

HBD LL –Anya ._.

Happy Birthday Lelouch-senpai! Thanks to you Kallen and I will have our date later. 3 –Gino

Boya, call me NOW. – C.C. ;

Other mails from his fangirls. It says like 'love you' 'can you be my date?' 'happy birthday honey' and other sweet greetings follows.

Lelouch grabbed his phone and dialed C.C's number. _What_ _does she need?_

~On the line~

C.C.: So slow birthday boy. I mailed you 10 minutes ago and you call me now? How rude to your princess!

Lelouch: Relax.

C.C.: How can I relax? You mailed me last night that you will fetch me at 10:00 and what time is it now?

Lelouch: 10:15?

C.C.: Nice. I admire your eyes. They're crystal clear.

Lelouch: Thank you, witch.

C.C.: Whatever, prince.

Lelouch: You're calling me prince now?

C.C.: Yeah. And I'm your princess. You even begged me to be. :P

Lelouch: Shut up. You're lucky you're my princess tonight.

C.C.: Shut up. Get me now.

Lelouch: My driver's on the way.

C.C.: Oh. Bye. *almost presses the end button*

Lelouch: Wait!

C.C.: What?

Lelouch: Can we just talk on the phone? Right now I'm alone in my room, everyone is busy preparing. My mother and Nunnally will be going to get my other siblings. And student council will only arrive later.

C.C.: Are you lonely?

Lelouch: Feels like it.

C.C.: Okay. I can stay on line until I get there.

Lelouch: Thanks. By the way, in case you get hungry, there are foods in the car.

C.C.: Oh, you're driver is here. *rides the car*

Lelouch: Please hand it to the driver first.

C.C.: Sure. *gives it to Ohgi-san*

Lelouch: Ohgi, please drive safely. And carefully. Her safety is your priority.

*Ohgi nods*

C.C.: What did you say?

Lelouch: Nothing.

C.C. : So have you seen my dress yet?

Lelouch: Gown, Princess.

C.C. : Oh. How is it?

Lelouch: I don't know too. I just heard it was a gown.

C.C.: Who picked it?

Lelouch: Our fashion designer.

C.C.: How about yours?

Lelouch: It was a tux.

C.C.: Oh.

Lelouch: Anyway, are you going to bring any friends? Later?

C.C.: No, my other friends are in Britannia. I only have a few.

Lelouch: Who are they?

C.C.: Leila, Alice,Nemo, Akito; that's all I can remember.

Lelouch: Akito is a boy?

C.C.: Obviously.

Lelouch: Are you close?

C.C.: Lelouch, are you jealous?

Lelouch: No! Why would I? *embarrassed*

C.C.: Why did you ask?

Lelouch: Is it bad?

C.C.: Hmm.. We're not close.

Lelouch: I don't care. Hmmph.

C.C.: That's mean my prince.

Lelouch: I'm sorry my princess.

C.C.: Atone for your sins,

Lelouch: I shall pay it with my life.

C.C.: *chuckles* Nice acting.

Lelouch: *laughs* That was hilarious.

C.C.: For a first time, I agree with you. *laughs again*

Lelouch: Right. *smiles*

C.C.: Lelouch, I'm already at the front door.

Lelouch: I'm coming. *goes down*

*both puts cell phone off*

Lelouch smiled at C.C. "Welcome to my palace my princess." He said as he offered his hand to C.C.

C.C. pouted. "Shut up."

Lelouch wondered. "Huh?"

C.C. then tickled Lelouch. "Stop acting cool."

Lelouch laughed hysterically. "Stop it, witch!" and ran away.

C.C. stopped. "Whatever boya."

"Good. Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Yeah. I ate some brownies in your car." C.C. assured.

Lelouch smiled, "That's good, because Ms. B and her crew are already calling for you."

"Who's that?"

"The make-up artist and fashion designer." Lelouch answered.

"Where are they?" C.C. asked.

"Follow Sayoko." Lelouch then ordered Sayoko to accompany C.C. to the make-up room.

After that Lelouch was called by Mr. D also for preparations.

3 HOURS passed.

In a span of three hours the maids and the household personnel decorated their mansion with the aid of an official international award winning designer. They decorated the manor's own ballroom, which is just as big as the imperial ballroom of Britannia. It had a gold and white motif. Above were 6 bright chandeliers shining beautifully with gold lights, below was placed of chairs and tables facing the small stage and circling the area where people could dance. The chairs had white colors and soft areas. The tables matched with the chairs and were decorated by ornamentals in the center. The walls were painted and designed artistically. There were lights on the walls too. These lights matched with the chandeliers. It looked like Versailles Ballroom. ( biz_photos/the-westgate-hotel-san-diego-2?select=ODNgnuhZBCOroXo7gJLI8w#ODNgnuhZBCOroXo7gJLI8w)

"Beautiful!" Nunnally complimented.

Marianne shook the designer's hands, "Good job! I'll surely give you a big commission."

The designer smiled in joy. "Thanks madam." Then he left after claiming the money.

"Nunnally dear, go get dressed already, in 10 minutes the guests will be arriving already." Marianne said.

"Yes, mother." Nunnally went up her room to get changed and walked to the other make-up room to put some light make-up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER 10 MINUTES.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The student council had arrived. Milly went in first. She wore a blue dress that splits between her chest, so her cleavage was clearly seen. She wore black high heeled shoes that had sapphire decorations on it. Her hair was tied in a bun with blue flowers on it. Her eyes matched with her dress, it was sparkling much. She looked so beautiful.

Then Shirley went in, she had a cute white dress that had yellow shades on it, at the end of her dress were frills and laces. She also wore a glove with a pink lining on it. Her hair was tied normally except for some curls at the end. She had white high-heeled shoes with beige crystals.

Kallen came in; she wore her yellow gown that she wore on R2 when she was abducted by Britannia. It exposed her upper chest but not much. Her shoes were yellow heels. She had relaxed her straight her to make it look more beautiful. It looks exactly like her normal hair but is silkier and prettier. She was accompanied by Gino who wore a green tuxedo.

Next was Nina who wore her pink dress, then Rivalz who wore purple tux.

Lelouch's half siblings arrived. Euphemia ran inside, she had her yellow attire which was filled with roses at the neck part and frills at the end. She had carnation pink gloves and same colored shoes. She then approached Suzaku: her boyfriend. Suzaku wore his brown tuxedo.

Cornelia wore her turtleneck purple gown that looks like her cute dress when she was young. It had roses just like Euphemia at the neck side. Schneizel wore his white tuxedo. Clovis wore his gray tux.

A lot of rich people came in after; it would be a hassle describing all of them. Of course Lelouch's fansclub were allowed to attend. They came in and looked for Lelouch-sama.

Nunnally then came down; she was dressed with her pink fluffy dress that had butterflies on it. Marianne, who was beside her, wore her strapless white gown that reached the floor.

"Everyone, the celebrant and his princess will be coming down soon. Please let's all sit down and wait for them." Marianne said as she and Nunnnally sat down on a free table near in front.

A few minutes later a raven haired guy started to walk from the right side of the staircase, meanwhile C.C. started to walk across the other side of the staircase, which meets at another staircase.

Lelouch blushed upon looking at C.C. She wore a red strapless crimson red gown which had a V shaped lining at the back portion which exposed most of C.C.'s pale white back. The upper portion of the gown had abstract design implying beauty traced with diamonds big and small. The lower part had elegant folds which had sparkling diamonds at the vertices of each fold. The gown puffs up because of the petticoat underneath. The end of the gown extends to the floor and is begging dragged as C.C. walks. In the linings if the gown, had diamonds lined up. She wore white high heeled shoes, like 6 inches tall. Her hair was made into a bun, with curls dangling at the back. Her light make-up made her even more beautiful.

At the other side, C.C. blushed upon looking at Lelouch, he wore a white suit jacket and white trousers. With red dress shirt buttoned with diamonds. He then wore a red cummerbund and necktie which had diamond at the center of it. His hair was polished beautifully that it looked so silky. His shoes were also pretty they were black and shiny, the designer chose this himself. He looks very handsome in his tuxedo.

The both of them walked downstairs, hand-in-hand.

Trumpet.

"Happy Birthday Lelouch Lamperouge!" Everyone greeted joyfully.

Then the eating started. As they were eating Lelouch and C.C. were busy talking to his mother's guests. He'll go to his friends after this.

"Is she your girlfriend?" woman asked.

Lelouch smiled, "Well, she's not my girlfriend, but she is my princess."

"Oh, what does that mean?" Woman asked again. "You're single?"

"Yeah. But I will protect her with all my heart." Lelouch said while looking at C.C.

C.C. blushed and looked away. _Prince Act_

Woman nosebleeds.

Fan girls shriek, "Leeeeelouuuch-saaamaa!"

_Crap. They're here._Lelouch just looked at them.

"Is C.C.-san your girlfriend?" G asked.

"No." Lelouch answered plainly.

"EH? Can you be my date?" G said.

"No! ME!" G2 said.

"I SHOULD HAVE HIM!" G3 shouted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Like hell!"

"He's for me.!"

"Only mine."

"Shut up,!"

"You, shut up!"

Lelouch grabbed C.C.'s hands amidst the quarrellings. "Let's go."

They went to the terrace for some fresh air.

"Boya, your girls are annoying." C.C. commented.

"Thanks for the compliment, witch." Lelouch bickered.

Silence then came.

"Lelouch, your mother actually asked a favor to me." C.C. said.

"Why?" Lelouch said.

"She said that since I don't have any birthday gift I should just grant her wish from me." C.C. explained.

"Oh. That's fine." Lelouch said.

C.C. shifted from her position then came in front of Lelouch. She slowly closed her eyes and went nearer to Lelouch, she lifted herself a little to reach Lelouch's forehead. Then she kissed his forehead sweetly.

Lelouch was shocked so he backed away, but C.C. got off balance and lost her footing, Lelouch went near to help her, but CLASH!

When C.C. tripped Lelouch caught her standing, he held her shoulders, and C.C.'s hands landed on Lelouch's chest. And pink lips pressed against peach ones. Both of them had wide eyes. Then they slowly closed their eyes.

C.C.'s lips tasted like strawberry and Lelouch's tasted like mint. Neither one of them broke away.

"U-U-UH?" Milly raised.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelped.

"C.C.!"Shirley yelped too.

They pushed each other away. And realized what they were doing. Lelouch held his mouth. C.C. did the same.

"We're sorry to disturb you, bro." Rivalz said.

Lelouch blushed, "N-no that's not what you think it is."'

"Don't make up excuses." Suzaku said. "You're dating, right?

"No!" Lelouch said.

"No!" C.C. said.

"This will be hit news tomorrow." Milly laughed.

"That's love love!" Euphie shouted.

"Euphie?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll tell this to Mrs. Lamperouge." Euphie said.

"That was just an accident." Lelouch explained.

"Really?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah. Honest." Lelouch promised.

"It looked like you were enjoying yourself."Kallen teased.

"I was not!" Lelouch said flustered. "Like I've been saying it was all an accident."

"Whatever Lelouch. We'll leave you for now. We're gonna dance. " Milly said as she and the student council left the two.

"What a hassle." C.C. commented.

Lelouch glanced at C.C. then blushed.

"What are you blushing for, boya? It was an accident alright." C.C. said.

"I-I was not blushing!" Lelouch argued.

"Liar. Don't tell me you're falling for me?" C.C. asked teasingly.

"No. I will never." Lelouch answered like a bullied kid.

C.C. laughed. "Better be."

The weird atmosphere disappeared immediately, it became lighter. Later on, Marianne called them to dance. The both of them went to the ballroom.

They danced at the center of the hall; it was Lelouch's birthday after all. They danced perfectly and comfortably. It was not awkward, but graceful. Lelouch was smiling while dancing, C.C. had her normal face. They danced and danced and danced. After dancing, the celebrant gave a small speech and the party ended after that.

The student council together with Lelouch took a memorable picture on the Vice President's birthday. Of course, the fan girls also took a picture with Lelouch-sama. Then Lelouch took a picture with his siblings, beside him was Nunnally. Then Lelouch took a picture with his mother. Lastly, he took a cute picture with his princess that night, C.C.

After the picture takings, everyone finally went home.

"Lelouch, can I talk to you now?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Sure. Where do we talk?"

"How about at the terrace." Shirley suggested.

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry if you didn't enjoy it. I am not an expert in stories involving parties, it's just so hard to describe everything..

Anyways, I appreciate all of your reviews They mean a lot.


End file.
